Zero Hour
by The Fist of Death
Summary: Shinji confesses his sins to a mysterious stranger after awakening from a frightening dream. However, it is only when he questions his confident that all truths are revealed. I know I suck at summaries. This is my first fic, so be kind and no flames pleas


ZERO HOUR

ZERO HOUR

Written by The Fist of Death

GAINAX owns Evangelion

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Okay, this is my first fic, so don't be too harsh. Please? Okay? Okay. Well, here goes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinji sat on his bed, holding the knife above his left wrist. He gulped down a breath of air, raised the knife, and swiftly made the cut...

Shinji sat up in his bed, his shirt plastered to his chest. He exhaled heavily, what a freaky dream. 

"A yen for your thoughts?" Shinji looked towards the voice to see a tall man in a blue pinstriped suit without a shirt, but still wearing the jacket, looking at him. His blue hair hung down sloppily, a few strands over his flint-gray/blue eyes.

"Umm...what are you doing in my room?" The man smiled and yanked out what appeared to be a miniature church.

"You have something to get off your chest, don't you! Well, don't worry friend, my portable confessional will absolve you of all your heinous sins! Insert 10 yen here!" The man said, pointing to a small slot on the top of the strange confessional. 

"...Okay..." Shinji said, unsure of the man. Nevertheless, he inserted the yen. The man then rammed it on his head.

"Well then! What have you done my son?"

"Err...Forgive me father, for I have—" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, otherwise you wouldn't have this box on your head. So, what have you done, boy?" 

"Well, first I agreed to piloting a big robot called an Evangelion, and then I killed something called an Angel, and I killed about ten more after that, and the tenth one was possessing my buddy Toji, and I crushed him in the palm of the Evangelion hand, and then I ate the next one..."

"Shinji, what's going on in there?" Called Kaji from the living room. 'Misato must be sloshed again.' He concluded.

"Whoo boy, keep talking, that's some real nasty shit you got into there."

"Okay. So then the one after that made my crush blow her self up, and then I let the next one mind-rape my OTHER crush..."

"You have TWO crushes? Damn, you remind me of a friend of mine, Tongari...continue please."

"Then the last one was my new best friend, and he was gay, and he hit on me some, and then I had to crush him too to prevent him from ending the world."

"That it?"

"...Yeah, but sometimes I swore, and I used God's name in vain, and don't get me started on respecting my father..."

"How much bad shit can you do in fourteen years, for crying out loud!"

"Hey..." 

"Well, anyway, it's about time I got going, so see you later." The man stood up and walked out of the room, but before he could leave, Shinji called out.

"Hey, mister, what's your name?" The man smiled, with his sunglasses on and cigarette in his mouth, he looked more like some biker wandering in the desert that a priest.

"The name's Nicholas D. Wolfwood, I'm a traveling priest, and here's your yen back, I guess I don't need it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Wolfwood's face sobered."Did you dream of death before you woke up?" Shinji nodded weakly."So did I. Look at the clocks." With that, Wolfwood walked out the door. Shinji's face twisted and he looked at the clocks. And ehwn he did, I all came together.

"My name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood, and I am a traveling priest."

Priests...Men of God...

...God...

"Take the yen, I don't need it anymore."

'All the riches you have don't matter if you're too dead to spend it.'

"Look at the clocks."

Clocks

God...Clocks...I don't need money anymore...priest...dream of death...the clocks....

Shinji looked at the clock one more time and it still read...

0:00

ClocksGodIdon'tneedmoneyClocksDeathGodClocksPriestDreamofdeathMenofGodClocksClocksclocksclocksclocksclocksclocksclocksclocksclocksclocksclocks0:00

ZERO HOUR

Shinji Ikari would have died of shock at that point, had he not have already been dead.

END

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, a little weird, I know, but it's my first fic, so be kind and review. All flames will be donated to NERV to thaw the frozen Reis. Nightow owns Wolfwood and GAINAX owns EVA. PLEASE SCROLL DOWN AND REVIEW

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
